


Gingerbread House

by moorauders



Series: ficmas 2018 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, i made this really fluffy for u, so its super... cheese?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: Sehun and Baekhyun build a gingerbread house before the rest of the members come home. Chaos ensues.





	Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for isabelle uwu ily and u wanted a sebaek and this might not be very good but you know,,, i tried! i hope you at least enjoy <3  
> (also idk what your ao3 is if u have one so ill just send u a link then hah)

 

The heavy smell of ginger hit Sehun’s nose in an instant. He just hoped to get this house done before Chanyeol came back and ate it before he could even build it. He, and surprisingly, Jongin, had eaten his and Baekhyun’s house before they even got to it last year. The same mistake won’t happen twice (at least, he hoped). If it did, he’d hide all their things for a month.  _ Not one present for them _ . 

 

With a ding, the oven had baked the pieces of the house and was ready for Sehun to put together. When he got it out, the smell of ginger got a whole lot sweeter and socks slid across the wood floor to reveal a hyper Baekhyun at the doorway. 

 

“It’s done? Can we build it now?” He says and would’ve burned himself on the gingerbread piece if Sehun didn’t catch his arm before he did. “I’m hungry.”

 

“No, we can’t because it’s hot and we won’t eat it right away.” Sehun gives him a little smile and watches Baekhyun’s attempt at a frown fail. “We have to wait to Christmas, remember? Jongdae made cookies two days ago though, they’re somewhere in the cabinets if you look.” 

 

“They’ve already got to that not even a day ago, Sehunnie. Just let me eat it!”

“How about we  _ build _ it first, then maybe I’ll let you eat it,” Sehun says, placing the tray more safely on the stand and turns on the radio. He sees the smile on Baekhyun’s face and smiles back too. “Maybe.”

 

“Hey, if I’m not eating it, the rest of the members are!” The older of the two complained, grabbing Sehun’s hand and switched the station. It was a girl-group song that Baekhyun knew the choreography to. “You know this song too, dance with me to waste time.” 

 

At first, Sehun looked reluctant. But, none of the members were even there yet. They all had busy schedules which left Baekhyun and Sehun home to do whatever. So, what the heck. It was just the two of them after all, and who can say no to his cute little boyfriend?

 

Baekhyun was giggling and doing the choreography almost perfectly (it would’ve been perfect if his laughing wasn’t severely messing up his timing, but that didn’t matter much when it was the both of them). Sehun was putting almost minimal effort into the way his body moved, and by the time they knew it, it was past four and the other members would return soon enough. 

 

“I think we should build it now,” Sehun said, and as he did, the look on Baekhyun’s face made him want to kiss him. It’s like he was dating a child, not someone older than him. “But only because the other members are coming home in two hours and we need a place to hide it soon.”

 

Baekhyun clapped and grabbed the icing from the cupboard on the left of the stove. Suho had asked them what to put on the shopping list and by the time he’d got home, it was full of out-of-season fruits and a bunch of baking ingredients. 

 

“Can you hold this in place for me?” Baekhyun says, putting the two square pieces together with white icing. “It’s going to break apart and the entire thing would be ruined again.” 

 

Sehun grabbed the two pieces and put them together. After thirty seconds Sehun left it there to find that they sat perfectly together. Baekhyun placed a kiss on the younger’s cheek as thanks. He also touched his icing-covered finger to Sehun’s nose which made the other’s nose itchy. 

 

By the time it was finished, little gumdrops and m&m’s were added to the house and the final product made both of them grin. An hour or two must’ve passed by now because the shuffling coming from the other end of the house and the ring of the alarm startled the two. 

 

“Shit. Hide it, I’ll distract them.”

 

Baekhyun picked up the gingerbread house carefully and looked for a place to stash it. Quickly, grabbing a container from the shelf and storing it in there, he ran to his room. There was a compartment under his bed that would work well. By the time he made it back to the others, they were putting away their winter clothing and thanking the heavens that it took them this long.

 

“Why is there a mess in the kitchen?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes so love shot messed me up man i mean those pictures,,, the video,,, the choreo the WHOLE VIDEO


End file.
